


And the Thanksgiving Feast

by justlook3



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Food, Gen, Holidays, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, hints of Jassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarians bond over a Thanksgiving feast. Hints of Jassandra but really a team fic. Set mid season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Thanksgiving Feast

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints in the narrative that suggest that episode 5 "And the Hollow Men" occur earlier in fall than Thanksgiving (September or early October) but for purposes of this fic, we are going to assume that Thanksgiving happened not long after that episode.

Cassandra was carrying a stack of books to be re-shelved as part of the massive Library cleanup.  The rooms were mostly back in order, but a lot of the items in the said rooms weren't. So in between clippings book cases, the Librarians, Jenkins and Baird had cleanup detail.

Cassandra could hear Stone's voice as she rounded a corner.  He'd had his own stack of books the last time she'd seen him.

"It's not like I don't . . . .Daisy, c'mon.  You really don't wanna see me and Pop go round two do you? Right, yeah, it's just better this way.  Maybe Christmas, okay?" Cassandra could hear a chuckle. "Of course.  Yep.  I will.  Love you too. Bye."

She saw him just as he was putting his phone back.

"Your sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, Daisy, the middle one. She was inviting me to Thanksgiving and I turned her down."

Cassandra set the books on a nearby table so she could shelve them easier. "You went last year, I'm sure we could spare you again."

Stone sighed. "Nah. Last year Pop didn't go to Daisy's.  This year . . . ."

"Oh," and Cassandra nodded in understanding. "Well Ezekiel was talking about having a movie marathon. Probably pizza."

Stone laughed. "That boy is 90% pizza.  Doesn't really sound that festive though.  But they don't have Thanksgiving in Australia."

"No, and I think he was just trying to help. Baird's really . . . ."

Stone nodded. "Yeah, I know.  And you and I and our family situations . . . ."

"Yeah," Cassandra sighed. "He must really think we're pathetic."

"Nah," Stone said, moving closer to her. "It's Jones.  But don't you dare tell him I appreciate him at least tryin'."

That got a laugh from Cassandra. "I won't."

"Here, hand me a couple of them books, I finished my stack."

They worked in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought.  Then as the stack was finished, they both turned to each other.

"Cassandra, can you . . ."

"Jacob, can you . . . ."

They both laughed and Stone gestured to her. "Ladies first."

"Can you cook?  Because I was thinking . . . ."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Stone exclaimed. "I mean I can't do anything fancy, but Thanksgiving is all about simple stuff right?"

"Yes.  And I can certainly make mashed potatoes and roasting a turkey can't be too hard, can it?"

Stone shrugged and gestured toward the Annex area, Cassandra got the hint and started walking with him. "Well, I've roasted a chicken before, so a turkey can't be that much different, just takes longer."

Cassandra nodded. "We can look it up online, I heard they have turkey hotlines."

"And Mama just used the recipe on the back of the bag of cranberries, so that should be easy enough. And we'll just buy a pie and rolls."

"And vegetables are easy," Cassandra said clapping her hands in delight.

"Of course, I don't know anything about stuffing."

Cassandra frowned. "Well they sell that stuff in a box . . . ."

"What's this about stuffing?" Baird asked coming into the room.

"Stone and I had this great idea.  Neither of us have Thanksgiving plans, so we're gonna cook our own.  Ezekiel doesn't celebrate but . . . ."

"He'll come for the free food," Stone said rolling his eyes. "And if you're not off with your family Baird, we'd love to have you."

Baird actually laughed looking from one to another. "Have either of you cooked a Thanksgiving dinner before?"

"Well, not all of it together," Cassandra said. "But I've made mashed potatoes and Stone knows how to make cranberry sauce and he's roasted a chicken before."

Baird chuckled. "Alright, I can see you need my help.  So I'm in."

"You've made Thanksgiving before, Eve?" Cassandra asked.

"Yep," Baird smirked. "What? You think all I do is eat takeout? I'm not Jones."

"What about food?" Jones appeared as if by magic. 

"We're making Thanksgiving dinner," Cassandra smiled at him. "Would you like to come?"

Ezekiel shrugged, "not my holiday, but free food? I'm in."

Stone and Baird exchanged eye rolls but finally just nodded.

"Okay," said Baird grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from her desk. "If we're going to do this, we need a plan. We don't have time to thaw a turkey so we're going to have to get a fresh one. That might be tricky depending on the stores around here."

"What's this about turkey?" Jenkins asked wandering through from his lab. "Ah that's right, that holiday quaintly know as turkey day is right around the corner. Did you know that the whole Pilgrims nonsense is just . . . ."

He got cut off by Baird's 'zip it look' though Stone opened his mouth, "Historians are divided on where the first Thanksgiving . . . ." Baird shot him the same look and Stone promptly shut up.

Cassandra smiled sweetly, "Mr. Jenkins, we're having Thanksgiving dinner, if you'd like to join us."

Along with Cassandra's pleading smile, Jenkins was also met by a warm smile from Stone, a hint of a grateful smile on Baird's face and a shrug from Ezekiel.  Jenkins might have resisted a year ago, even six months ago.  But he was used to these people now.  And he'd seen what had gone on in their lives over the past few months.  Stone who had finally broken free of his family and really could use his surrogate one. Brave Cassandra who hadn't had family for years and clung to these new found friends as she fought to finally take control of her life.  Colonel Baird, whom he'd made a promise to the Head Librarian to make sure she took care of herself. Even Ezekiel who would certainly make things lively.  And so he found himself nodding.

"The kitchen has returned almost completely intact.  You could certainly use it.  And you'll need a fresh bird and it just so happens that I have contacts with a fine butcher in town.  Just do not expect me to roast the beast for you."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Jenkins." Cassandra rushed to hug him and press a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes, yes, well. Let me make a phone call."

"Alright," said Baird. "That's the turkey settled then. And when he lets us know how big a bird he can get, we can figure out timing.  Cassandra, you're on mashed potatoes and a vegetable. I'm on turkey and stuffing. Stone?"

"Cranberries and gravy. My granny taught me how to make gravy."

"Jones?"

"Uh, one this isn't my holiday and two I don't cook."

Baird rolled her eyes. "I was going to put you on wine and beer."

"Oh, consider that handled."

"Anyone bake?" Baird asked.

"Well Ezekiel can make cookies," Cassandra giggled, exchanging amused glances with Stone.

"Don't remind me! Besides that apron was Jenkins'!"

"Yeah, well let's not annoy Jenkins or we ain't gettin' our turkey," Stone said. "I figure it'd be easier just to buy rolls and pie."

Baird nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right.   Let's get a list together.  You and Cassandra good to shop? I don't trust Jones."

Stone and Cassandra nodded.  Then each of the three called out what they would need for their respective dishes and a list was put together.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving morning, all except Jones were gathered in the Library's kitchen.  Jenkins was making tea and as soon as that was finished and he was sure the turkey was satisfactory, he cleared out of the way. 

It was just as well because Baird ran Thanksgiving dinner like a military campaign, the chalkboard was wheeled into the kitchen, recipes and a time line scrawled upon it.  Stone and Cassandra's parts of the meal wouldn't happen for hours, but they had decided to get breakfast fixings when they shopped so while Eve prepared the turkey, they made breakfast.

Jenkins joined them for breakfast and then they all left the turkey in the oven while they went about doing other tasks for a few hours.  Cassandra and Stone had research projects, Baird was studying up on more magical threats and Jenkins was back at his inventory of the newly restored Library.

There was more flurry of activity later when it was time to make the side dishes.  Jones sauntered in right about then, putting his contribution of wine and beer in the refrigerator.  He then sat himself down on a stool and refused to help, but also refused to leave the kitchen either.

It was nearly time to eat and a disaster almost occurred.  The cranberry sauce was finished and sitting in a glass serving dish on the counter. Stone was whisking gravy and was having a bit of difficulty getting a lump out so he went a little aggressive with his whisk.  And his elbow bumped the serving bowl.

Cassandra cried out, but Stone had his hands full. But for once, Ezekiel's presence in the kitchen proved useful when his cat like reflexes prevented the bowl from falling to the floor.

Ezekiel grinned holding up his prize, "yep not even American and yet I am the Thanksgiving hero!"

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and went back to mashing potatoes and Stone shook his head and went back to his gravy.

"Don't all thank me at once."

* * *

 

Finally everything was prepared and Baird and Stone were carving the turkey. That's when Cassandra realized something crucial.

"Guys, we never thought of where we were going to have dinner!"

Baird, Stone and even Jones exchanged looks of dismay with Cassandra. Where indeed were they going to eat?  They didn't really want to pull up stools around the work table. 

Jenkins took that moment to stick his head in, "oh I have a solution to that, follow me."

They walked around the corner to a door they hadn't noticed before.

"The dining room is back," Jenkins grinned and opened the doors.  It was a fancy dining room, the type you held parties in for visiting dignitaries.  Baird imagined that back in the day, things like the conclaves would have been held in this room.  Instead of a long formal table though, a more modern round table was set up with a lazy susan in the middle to hold food.  Soft festive music was playing and there were flowers and pumpkins on a side table.

Cassandra spun around in delight and Stone beamed, mostly at Cassandra.  Even Jones looked impressed.

"Thank you , Jenkins," Baird said with a soft smile.

He chuckled, "this is the Library's doing, I assure you."

She patted his arm and turned back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Dinner was a success.  Everyone ate until they were stuffed. And they talked and laughed.  There were work stories but they all made an unspoken agreement to keep all of the stories funny and not serious or scary.  Tales from Thanksgivings past from Baird and Stone, even one from Cassandra from a childhood trip to Mexico.

Sitting next to each other, Cassandra and Jacob exchanged pleased glances whenever Baird legitimately laughed at something.  One of Jones' stories actually caused tears to come out of her eyes from the laughter.

Too stuffed for dessert, they decided to all take a break.  Jones did have a fondness for American football so he and Baird headed toward the theater to watch the game on the screen in there.

Cassandra had assumed Stone had gone with them, so that's why she was surprised a while later, to come across him in her favorite nook.  He had a cup of coffee and a plate that once had held a slice of pie.

"I thought you'd be watching the game," she said sitting next to him setting her own cup of coffee and her piece of pie on the side table.

"Oh I did for a while, but it was a bit too . . . well anyway, memories. You know."

She nodded and changed the subject. "I think everyone had a good time today.  It was so good to see Baird happy."

Stone nodded, "yeah, I'm on her side no matter what, but . . . ."

"I know, but it isn't our place to interfere. They have to work it out themselves. I'm just happy to see her smile."

"Right," Stone reached over and took Cassandra's hand. "Hey, Cassie?"

Cassandra's heart suddenly sped up but all Stone did was squeeze her hand.  "Yeah?"

"Thanks for doin' this.  I really needed my friends today."

She blushed. "I really needed all of you today too.  I never really did something like this before. But it meant so much to me. Can you believe it's only been a year?"

Stone's eyes met hers and she realized that a year ago they would not have been sitting there, holding hands. He kept his hold on her hand and said, "so much has changed.  We're a team now, all of us. And you and I . . .well, we're good."

She smiled as he gave her hand one last squeeze and then released it.  She knew what he was trying to say, his actions even long before the Library's return had told her she'd regained his trust. And now he'd verbally confirmed it in his own way.

"We're more than a team now. We're family. All of us," Cassandra shook her head in wonder. "The family I always wanted but never thought I'd have."

Jacob chuckled. "I thought I'd had more than enough family."

Cassandra nodded, looking a little sad.

"Hey, none of that. Not sure if I'd call them family. . . well maybe Baird.  But this is where I belong. And I made my choice, just like you did.  The Library is my job but it's kinda more than that."

"It's home," Cassandra smiled and he nodded.  That described it perfectly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes than Jacob looked over at her never touched pie. He laughed surprising her.

"What?"

"Well, here we are talkin' about family and how we belong here. And yet we're hidin' away up here like everyone does at holidays."

Cassandra giggled seeing his point. "Well, just because I chose them doesn't mean I don't need some me time."  And she cast a shy smile toward him. "Or that maybe I wanted to spend a few minutes with someone in particular."

This was Stone's turn to blush and he rubbed the back of his head but grinned back at her. The last couple of weeks had been too busy for them to explore this new little thing between them, but he kinda missed her little smiles and their all too brief flirtations before someone, usually Jones, interrupted them.

"Finish your pie and then we'll go find the others, okay?"

She nodded but even as she picked up her plate, she scooted closer to him on the bench. He draped his arm across the back of the bench, only slightly touching her.  It was just enough for right now.

Soon she was finished and they were on their way back downstairs, stopping to drop their dishes off in the kitchen.  They opened the door to the cinema where Baird was looking bored while Ezekiel was rattling off names of movies they could be watching.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"Game got boring," Baird yawned. "And Ezekiel's taste in movies . . . ."

"How about we raid the board game cabinet?" Stone asked.

Ezekiel perked up, "I call Cards Against Humanity!"  

And ran out even as Stone was calling out after him, "we don't have that!"

"Well, I guess that's settled," Cassandra laughed. "Are you in Eve?"

She shrugged. "Sounds fine, gotta put my shoes on."

Stone and Cassandra turned to go catch up with Ezekiel when Baird's voice stopped them.

"I want to thank the two of you. I know I've not been in the best spirits as of late. . . ."

"It's not our business," Stone said softly. "But yeah, I mean Cassandra and I wanted to do this . . . ."

"As much for ourselves as you. " Cassandra finished. "We all needed our spirits lifted."

"And a reminder of what really is important," Baird said. "So again, thank you. Take the thanks, don't make me do it again."

Stone started laughing, "you're welcome, Baird."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Eve." Cassandra said.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too.  Now let's go make sure Ezekiel isn't setting up a game so that he can cheat."

The End

 

 


End file.
